The Kids
by SleepyChloe
Summary: Tani and Junior have been working with the Five-0 unit for a while now. Both always thought they were only good friends but what will happen when a police officer is starting to like Junior ? Also, Tani's past is catching up on her, what will her team do about it ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **(1) I do not own Hawaii Five-0 and its characters.**

 **(2) Please be nice to me because English is not my native language. I'm originally from France and I am currently learning English at school, so I'm really sorry if my grammar is bad. Feel free to correct me at any time, I'll be glad to have some help.**

Junior was driving Tani home after she drank a bit too much at Kamekona's with the team. At this point he wouldn't say that she was drunk but more like very tipsy. She was laughing at anything he was saying and was singing along with the radio.

"Come on Junes ! Have fun !" she shouted turning up the volume of the radio.

"I'm trynna focus Tani, I'm driving." he said stopping the engine at the red light.

"Dear God you're such a killjoy ! Oh wait wait listen ! I freaking love this song !"

She started singing as Junior was driving through the starry night.

As they arrived in front of Tani's house, he helped her get out of the car, seeing that she was stumbling.

"Is your brother inside ?" he asked as he was maintaining her by the hips.

"Ugh, no, he went to see friends on the other side of the island, let me look for my keys and then you'll be free to go."

She looked for her keys in her handbag and then opened the front door. They went inside and both collapsed on the couch at the same time, out of breath.

"Thanks man." Tani said getting rid of her heels.

"No probs. It's part of my hazing."

She turned her head to meet his eyes and immediately started laughing.

"That's actually not funny, you know ?" he whined.

"IT IS funny..." she started.

She crossed her legs on the couch and got close to his face.

"And you're cute when you're whining like this..." she said as he felt her breath on his neck.

Junior gazed at her and thought that she has just said that because she was under the influence of alcohol.

"I'm not cute." he replied.

"Oh please, stop being modest Junes. Look, for instance, that police officer at the headquarter yesterday, what was her name again ?" Tani asked laying her head on Junior's shoulder.

"Ashley, I think..." he said slightly blushing to see her getting comfortable.

"That's right ! Ashley ! Well, that girl only had eyes for you during the whole interview she had with McGarett. She was barely listening to him and I saw her taking quick glances at you through the window of his office ." Tani laughed.

"What ?!" Junior exclaimed surprised.

"You're so naive Junior but that's what makes you a good guy." she sighed.

"Wait Tani, no, that's not true, she didn't look at me, I think you misunderstood..."

She interrupted him by cupping his face between her hands.

"Junior, trust me ! I'm a girl, I know when another chick is craving for a guy. It's something we can feel, and I'm telling you, you have something going with that blondie Ashley."

Junior looked at Tani with a dazed look. At this point, he really thought that she was not thinking straight anymore. He was starting to get familiar with her since a few months now, and from what he just heard he knew that her purpose was to find him a girlfriend. To be fair, Junior hadn't thought about having a girlfriend for a while. He had always thought that if someone should become his soulmate, then things would go by themselves.

"Tani..." he started, taking her hands off of his cheeks. "Are you seriously trying to get me a girlfriend ?"

"Totally !" she giggled with a big smile on her face.

"But, why would you do that ?"

"So you can be happy." she yawned. "You know, I care for you and the team, and our job is cool but I mean, I think we have the right to chill out with someone we love sometimes..."

He watched her rubbed her eyes and had a little smile.

"Chill out or shag... Or both !" she exclaimed as she started to get hiccups.

They both burst into laughter.

"Okay, you're definetely tired." Junior said as he was still giggling. "I should leave now and let you sleep or else you won't be able to come to work tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right." Tani said as she was laying on the couch.

He got up from the sofa and gave her a fist bump.

"See ya tomorrow, Tani."

Junior walked towards the frontdoor that they had left open.

"Hey Junes..."

Junior turned around to see Tani smiling at him.

"Mahalo."


	2. Chapter 2

Tani woke up the next morning because of the light that shined through the curtains of her room. She immediately reached her phone to see that she was already late for work and that McGarret had tried to join her 17 times. _"Oh my God, he's gonna kill me"_ she thought as she jumped off her bed and ran to take a shower and get dressed.

When she arrived an hour later at the Five-0 headquarter, the whole team was already working on a new case and everybody stopped looking at the screen and turned around to look at her.

"Please, tell me I'm not fired." she begged Steve as she was walking carefully towards him.

"Of course you're not fired, Tani." Steve said.

"We warned you about the number of beers you were having last night and as usual you didn't listen..." Danny sighed.

"Please Danny, she doesn't need a lecture, okay ? Besides you're not a saint yourself, so let's get back to the case." Steve replied.

Danny rolled his eyes at his partner's remark but Steve didn't pay attention.

"Anyway, here's what we got." Steve said pointing at two portraits on the screen. "Carmen and Marco Garcia, were murdered yesterday night at their residence in Kahala."

"Who found them ?" Tani asked.

The team seemed to scowl.

"Their seven-year-old foster daughter, Livia. She is the one who called the police." Lou said showing a picture of the little girl.

"God, that's terrible..."

"How long has Livia been in this family ?" Junior asked.

"Almost three months, Marco and Carmen even initiated an adoption procedure a few weeks ago. That's all we have for now. Danny and I will go to the children's center to see if we can talk to the kid. Lou, Jerry, I need you to find any information about the couple, I want to know everything about them. Understood ?"

"Copy that, Commander." Jerry said as he started typing on the large touch screen.

"Tani, Junior, I want you to go check the crime scene and see if anything could help us identify the killer."

"Yes, sir." Junior said as he was leaving the room closely followed by Tani.

* * *

"What's the matter ? You look pensive." Junior asked Tani as he checked the victims' adress on his phone.

Tani stopped looking through the car's window and turned to look at Junior.

"Nothing it's just... I'm thinking about the little girl. She must be traumatized after what she saw last night." she said

"Yeah, I understand how you're feeling... The only thing we can do now is to find who did this. It'll be a good thing for Livia."

"You're right..."

After a while, Junior decided to question her about the conversation they had last night, and broke the silence.

"So about last night... Were you really serious about finding me a girlfriend ?"

"I mean, I didn't give Ashley your number for nothing, right ?"

Junior quickly pressed his foot on the brake not to miss the stop sign.

"YOU DID WHAT ?" he exclaimed.

"Okay, don't freak out. Let me rephrase." Tani said amused. "After her interview with McGarrett, Ashley came to me and asked for your number, she was so nice and polite that I didn't resist... Also maybe because she gave me donuts..."

Tani glanced at Junior who had his eyes wide open.

"Oh my God Tani, why did..."

"Look, that's our victims' house." she cut him off pointing a finger towards one of the villas.

Junior immediately forgot about what he was about to say when he saw the huge villa through the windshield and parked his car next to the forensic's truck.

"I forgot Kahala was known to be the upper classes' district." Tani said as they both went through the temporary barriers installed by the police.

"The Garcia must have had important jobs. Or maybe they inherited from a parent. This place is really huge!" the ex-Navy SEAL added as they stood up with astonished faces in the entrance hall, entirely covered in marble.

"Pretty amazing, right ?" a feminine voice said behind them.

Tani and Junior turned around to find Ashley in her police uniform.

"Hey Ashley !" Tani exclaimed surprised as she approached the blond officer to greet her. "What are you doing here ?"

"Well, they put my team on the case so, here I am !" Ashley said with a big smile.

"That's great ! It means we're gonna work together ! Let me introduce you to Junior. Junior this is Ashley. Ashley this is Junior." Tani said as she had known Ashley for years although it has only been two days.

"Nice to meet you, Junior." Ashley said blushing a little.

"Nice to meet you too." Junior managed to articulate still trying to comprehend what was actually happening.

"So Ashley, could you tell us what your team learned about the victims ?" Tani asked to break the embarrassment that was starting to settle between her teammate and the police officer.

"Right, so Marco Garcia was the CEO of real estate company specialized in luxury houses, lofts and villas and Carmen was a housewive. They've been married for eight years and never had children because Marco was sterile according to its health record. Therefore, they decided to become foster parents. They got the authorization to receive children in difficult situation or orphans around two years ago and since then, three kids have been living in this house, Livia was the latest one. Surprinsingly, they decided not just to take care Livia but to adopt her."

"Yeah, McGarrett told us about the adoption procedure they started. Anything else about what happened last night ? Did a neighbour see or hear something ?" Junior questioned.

"We interrogated the whole neighbourhood but nobody heard or saw anything."

"That's probably true, I mean, look at the size of this property, I'm sure you could scream and nobody would hear you from miles away..." Tani affirmed glancing at Junior.

"I agree. I'm sorry I don't have anymore information to give you for now." Ashley said.

"Oh no, you helped us a lot, thank you very much, Ashley." Tani thanked her.

"I'll give you a call if I learn anything else. Noelani is waiting for you on the crime scene."

Ashley said goodbye to Tani and Junior and then left. Once they were alone Tani turned to Junior with a satisfied grin.

"So, how is she ?"

"Um, she's nice..." Junior said definitely not convinced about what Tani was trying to do.

"Come on Junes ! Make an effort ! Don't you think she's beautiful ? I mean she got them blue eyes ! And those hair ! Have you seen how soft and golden they were ? She's just like a model !"

Junior giggled at Tani's laudatory speech and then started heading towards the crime scene.

"Junior I swear to you, this conversation is not over !" Tani exclaimed as she pouted like a little girl.

Junior pretended to listen to her until they saw Noelani next to a female body in the living room, another one, belonging to a man, was a few feet away from her. When Noelani saw the two agents she got up to greet them and make her report.

"What do you got for us, doc." Tani asked.

"Well, according to the rigor mortis of both bodies, I'd say they died around midnight and 1am."

"It corresponds to the time the little girl called the police around 1:30 am." Junior said "What's the cause of death ?"

"Gunshot wounds right in the chest that lead to hemorrhage. They bled to death within a few minutes. Only two bullets were enough, one for Marco and the other one for Carmen. According to the bodies' positions, Marco was shot a few seconds before his wife." Noelani noted.

"So you're telling us, that both of them were next to each other when they got killed, maybe talking, kissing or whatever; and that the killer was either next to them and fired at a close range or as the bay window was opened, a sniper ?" Tani asked as she knelt down next to one of the dead bodies.

"I need to do the autopsy to tell you more, but to be fair, I'd go with the first option."

As Tani and Noelani kept talking, Junior walked through the living room looking for any kind of evidence. He went through the bay window on the large terrace, asked a few questions to police officers and came back to the girls.

"I agree with Noelani, I doubt it was a sniper. The firing angle is almost non existant. They probably knew the killer." he told Tani.

"Alright, I'll text Jerry that he has to look for information about family members, friends, and we also need the list of the people that work for Marco's company." the brunette said as she got her phone out of her pocket. "We should check the bedrooms upstairs to see if we can find anything."

Both agents left Noelani and went upstairs, walking down the empty corridors. After a few minutes, Tani thought she had found Livia's bedroom. It was a typical child's room except that it was a little bit too pink to her. The Five-0 agent searched through the room for a few minutes, looking under the bed, in the wardrobe, the desk's drawers and fliping through books and comics. After a while she sat on the little girl's bed a bit disappointed as Junior entered the room holding a laptop and a few files.

"I found a hidden safe in Marco's office, I managed to open it and I took all of this. You got anything ?"

"Nope, nothing." the brunette said as she grabbed the white stuffed bunny that was next to Livia's pillow.

Junior sat next to her as she looked at the cuddly toy.

"Must be her blanky." he said. "We should take it with us so we can give back it to Livia."

Tani nodded and without thinking, undid the zipper that happened to be on cuddly toys' backs sometimes.

"What's this ?" she asked surprised as she took out a small photograph out of the bunny's material.

Both agents looked at the picture on which appeared to be Livia sitting on a female teenager's laps.

"This picture is a bit old." Junior noted. "Livia is currently seven but here she looks like she is around three or four maybe."

"The real question here is: who's this girl with Livia ?" Tani said as she got up.

"Well they look alike, I guess it's her elder sister."

"That's also what I think... Let's go back to the headquarter asap. We need to see the commander."


	3. Chapter 3

When Tani and Junior went back to the headquarter Jerry, Lou and Danny were working on the big touch screen while Steve was in his office with the little girl and an employee from the children's home.

"What's new guys ?" Tani asked as she and Junior walked up to the team.

"We're working on Marco's company but we have nothing yet. Besides, we made some research about Livia's past and there you go !" Jerry exclaimed as he made a picture appear on the screen, showing a family. "Let me present you, the Roccelli family. Here are Livia's parents and her elder sister, Gemma."

"It's the same girl on a picture we found in Livia's bedroom." Junior said explaining to the team what happened on the crime scene.

"Her father was in the Army?" Tani asked as she noticed Livia's father wearing a uniform.

"Yup, this is Lieutenant Vittorio Roccelli, he was born on the mainland in San Diego, but his parents were immigrants from Italy. He joined the Army when he was 24 and shortly after was sent to Fort Shafter, Hawaii. He was deployed in Syria, in 2011..." Jerry said as his voice was progressively lowering. "Unfortunately, he never made it back home."

The whole team stayed silent for a while.

"What about the mother ?" Junior questioned.

"Dalia Marchisio, was born in Naples, Italy. She married the lieutenant Roccelli in 1999 and therefore became an american citizen. They had two kids together, Gemma born in 2000 and Livia in 2010, both here in Honolulu."

"Do we know how or when they met ?"

"We have no information about that." Danny said. "But, we can guess that they met here in Honolulu. Plus, both of them were Italian speakers, the lieutenant Roccelli because of his parents and Dalia because she was a native Italian. That may have got on well with each other because of this. Language often bring people together."

Junior looked at the family picture.

"And where's she now ?"

"She passed away two years ago after she fought during months against a lung cancer. Her daughters were immediately placed in foster care after her death as they had no known family, the lieutenant Rocelli's parents both being dead." Lou said as he crossed his arms.

"No foster family had received the girls for two years, until the Garcia showed up and decided to adopt Livia after she spent only three months with them." Jerry added.

"Okay, so let me sum up the situation." Tani said trying to clear her thoughts. "Both Roccelli parents died tragically, leaving their daughters under the government's care. For two years, Gemma and Livia had been living at the children's home and then Marco and Carmen came to take Livia under their care leaving Gemma alone. They initiated an adoption procedure a few weeks ago and then somehow got killed yesterday night."

"That's right." Danny said as he typed something on the touch screen. "To me it's pretty clear."

A portrait of Gemma appeared in front of the screen.

"She probably did it."

"Please, Danny, she's 17, do you really think she'd be capable of killing two people in cold blood like this ?" Lou asked.

"I mean, imagine her situation, buddy. This girl has been through her father's death and then her mother's before she was 15. The only family that she had left was Livia, and then one day, someone came to take the little girl away from her. I think I'd be capable of anything to bring her back if I were her." Danny explained.

"That doesn't mean she'd kill anyone !" Lou replied. "Do we have anymore information about her, Jerry ?"

"Well, we know she's studying at President William McKinley High School. Straight A student. Has been on every honor roll since she entered high school."

"Wow, impressive." Tani said.

"I bet that would've never happened to you." Junior smirked at Tani.

"Touché."

The whole team turned around to look at them with a grin while at the same time Steve, Livia and the children's home employee came out of the office. The little girl immediately noticed the portrait of her sister on the screen and pointed her finger at it.

"Look Max ! It's Gem !" Livia exclaimed running towards the team.

"Livia please don't run !" the guy named Max begged as he followed her with Steve.

"Hey ! Hey ! Where's Gem ? Do you know Gem ? Where's she ?" the little girl asked again and again catching Junior and Tani's arms.

Max came to them and forced the kid to calm down.

"I'm so sorry she's just out of control since yesterday night." he apologized.

"Don't worry, that's fine." Tani said.

"Livia, we need your help." Steve said kneeling next to the child. "We are going to find Gemma alright ? But for this, I need you to tell those people what you told me earlier. Is that okay for you?"

Livia glanced at the team and nodded silently.

"So, tell me what you remember from last night." Steve asked calmly.

"I remember I woke up in the night because I had a bad dream. Usually when I have bad dreams I go to Gemma's bedroom and sleep with her because she always tells me cool stories about fairies. So this time I went in Carmen and Marco's bedroom to see if they could tell me a story, but they were not in their bed. I looked in the other rooms but there was nobody. And then I heard two 'booms' downstairs. I was scared it was a thief so I took the phone in Marco's office to call the police and then I hid in the wardrobe of my bedroom until the police officers found me and..."

"Livia, it's okay, that's enough for us..." Steve said as he saw that the kid was starting to panick.

Junior knelt down next to her and Steve.

"Hey Livia, I'm Junior."

The little girl smiled shyly.

"Hi..."

"And this is Tani, my..." he hesitated a few seconds. "My partner."

Tani's eyes widened but nobody flinched as if it was normal. She reassured herself thinking that the word 'partner' had different connotations. In this case Junior probably thought about co-worker or associate.

"We found this on your bed and we thought you may want it with you."

Junior looked for the bunny in his bag and handed it to Livia. The little girl seemed overwhelmed with joy when she took the cuddly toy in her arms.

"Oh my God ! Thank you so so so much for bringing Lieto to me !" she exclaimed.

"Lieto ? Is that his name ?" Tani asked.

"Yes ! It means 'Happy' in italian ! I have it since I was born and Gemma gave him this name."

Steve got up and whispered something to Jerry.

"Livia, we need to talk to Max for a minute. Do you mind to wait for him in Jerry's office ?"

Livia glanced at Jerry who seemed to intimidate her.

"I have some very interesting books about the existence of fairies, you know." Jerry said to convince her.

Livia's eyes gleamed.

"Really ?"

"Yeah, I mean who doesn't believe in fairies here ?" Jerry asked seriously as the rest of the team stayed silent.

The kid eventually followed Jerry and Steve turned to Max.

"So, what can you tell us about Gemma ?" Danny questionned.

"Well, Gemma is... complicated." the employee said. "She's a very quiet girl and she barely talks to anyone at the children's center. She doesn't have many friends. I mean, she is always locked up in her room doing extra homework or working at a fast food on the weekends. We can see that she doesn't like to be dependent from the center. She also tends to run away a lot. Besides, adults have tried to talk to her, the psychologist for example, but she doesn't want to open up to anyone."

"Don't you think it's normal for her to be like this after everything she's been through ?" Lou asked.

"To be fair, it is normal. But she's been in the center for two years now, and she hasn't changed. Usually, kids are like this the first weeks, or months, the time to adjust themselves to their new environment. But Gemma doesn't want to open up, she told us clearly the day she arrived that she didn't need our help..." Max explained. "Plus, she's really smart, she has the power to see within you, to understand you even though she's never met you before. She is wary of everybody. Her only weakness is Livia. She was really upset about her living with the Garcia. Nobody really understood her reaction because she should actually be happy to see that her sister was under the care of somebody."

"Where is she now ? We need to interrogate her." Steve asked.

"It's midday so she should be working at this time. I can give you the adress of the fast food."

"Alright, Tani, Junior, I want you to go get Gemma at the end of her shift. Don't do anything before she's done working, just stay in the fast food and watch her."

"On it." Junior said.

* * *

 **Hi guys, just wanted to tell you that I know there hasn't been much Tani/Junior in this chapter but don't worry it's coming soon, it just takes a litle bit of time. Feel free to write reviws ! Hope you enjoy the story ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you really she'd be capable of killing two people ?" Tani asked as she and Junior were sitting in the fast food, eating burgers and observing Gemma taking people's orders.

"People are capable of anything." Junior said taking a sip of his coke. "Our job, is the proof that people would do anything and sometimes for the stupidest reasons."

"That's true." she admitted.

Junior sighed.

"How far would you go ?" he asked seriously. "For the people you love."

Tani rose up her head, a bit taken aback by Junior's question.

"I don't know, actually." she said after a few seconds. "But I'm the type of person that does stupid things and makes bad choices. So I think I could go really far... What about you superman?"

Junior chuckled and leaned against the back of his chair.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you stop stealing my fries."

Tani took the paper napkin that was on her tray, to wipe her fingers with a guilty look.

"Dunno what you're talking about..." she lied as a child.

Junior rolled his eyes.

"Come on Junes, I'm hungry ! Let me finish your fries pleaseee !" she begged.

"If you're that hungry, then go buy some more ! I'm hungry too !"

"I hate you..." Tani pouted while she got up.

She started to head towards one of the fast food's employee when she suddendly noticed that Gemma had vanished.

"Wait, Junior, where's the girl ?"

Both agents looked towards where Gemma was standing a few minutes ago. A new employee had replaced her.

"Her shift was supposed to end in 15 minutes !" Junior exclaimed.

"She must be outside, let's go check !"

Tani and Junior hurried outside the restaurant and saw Gemma walking down the street. They ran on the sidewalk and called after her.

"Gemma Roccelli ?"

The girl turned around and squinted at the agents suspiciously.

"How do you know my name ?"

Junior showed his Five-0 badge.

"We're agents of the Five-0 unit, we'd like to ask you some questions about-"

"Aren't you two the couple I gave the order earlier ?" Gemma interrupted.

Both agents' eyes widened.

"Okay, first we're not a couple." Tani said as the girl was slightly getting on her nerves. "Secondly, we'd like to bring you back to our headquarter for an interrogation."

"An interrogation ? About what ?" Gemma asked suprised.

"Marco and Carmen Garcia have been murdered yesterday night. You're our only suspect for now."

Gemma dropped her backpack on the ground and rushed on Junior with a desperate look on her face.

"Is this true ?! Where is Livia ?! Is she okay ?! Answer me !"

"Hey, easy, Livia is totally fine, you'll see her if you follow us."

"I don't see why I should follow you, I'm not a murderer."

"We believe you, we just need to interrogate you, it's the procedure." Tani said.

Gemma stepped back frowning and thought for while before nodding.

"If I can see my sister, then I'll follow you, but no need to handcuff me, it's not like I was going to run away or whatever."

Tani rolled her eyes as Junior smirked and lead the girl towards their car.

* * *

Once they reached the headquarter, Tani and Junior joined the team and asked Gemma to wait for them in the corridor. Everybody was working hard except Jerry who was sitting in Steve's office, reading a book about fairies to Livia.

"You got her ?" Steve asked.

"Yup, she's waiting for us." Tani said.

"Great because she's still our main suspect. We watched the surveillance cameras of the street where Marco and Carmen lived and guess what ? Gemma made a little visit to the couple the day before they were murdered." Danny said pointing at the footage. "Bring her here. We need to talk to her."

Junior nodded and brought Gemma in the main room. Through the window of Steve's office Livia noticed her sister's presence and instantly rushed outside to hug her.

"Gem !"

"Liv, _grazie a Dio sei sana e salva_! (Thank God you're safe and sound!)" Gemma exclaimed in Italian as she hugged the little girl back.

"Hey, english please, we're not billingual !" Lou said trying to understand what she just said.

"Listen, Liv I need to talk to these people about Marco and Carmen. I'll be back as soon as I can, is it okay for you ?" Gemma asked her sister.

Livia nodded and waved sadly at her sister as Jerry took her by the hand to bring her back into Steve's office. The rest of the team brought Gemma into the interrogation room and made her sit on a chair.

"Wow, this room isn't very welcoming..." she said as she took a look around her. "I can already tell that you think I did it... So ? What do you have on me ?"

Steve stepped forward and showed the surveillance footage to the teenage girl.

"We have proof you were at the Garcia's the day before they were murdered."

Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, as I was every friday afternoon since they got Livia's custody. I was coming to see my sister and I had their authorization, is that a crime ?"

"Listen, we're just trying to know who did this, okay ?" Lou said.

"And that's not me. As much as the Garcia deserved to die, I'm not responsible for their death."

"Wait, what do you mean 'deserved to die' ?" Tani asked frowning.

Gemma smirked.

"God, you still haven't find out about them yet ? I understand why you think I'm the number one suspect then..."

"Find what ?" Steve asked.

Before Gemma could answer, Junior came in and whispered something to Steve. Right after, the commander asked his team to follow him back in the main room and they left Gemma alone.

"So what do you got Junior ?" Lou asked as the team surrounded the touch screen.

"Well, when Tani and I went to see the crime scene I found a laptop and a few files in a hidden safe in Marco's office. I asked Eric to analyze it and he found a link between the Garcia and a colombian cartel. In fact, the couple was on the island to stock the narcotics before it was sold to wealthy clients or sent to the mainland. That's why Marco was the CEO of a real estate company, in each of his villas, he hid tons of cocaine, so when clients were buying one of his villas, they were actually buying cocaine." Junior explained.

"That's really smart..." Steve said.

"So as the Garcia were affilited to a colombian cartel, maybe one of their members killed them and not Gemma." Tani continued.

"That's possible, but that doesn't tell us why they were murdered, who did it or why they suddendly decided to adopt Livia ?" Danny added. "I'm pretty sure Gemma isn't telling us everything."

"I agree. Tani, Danny and I will go back to see Gemma." Steve said. "Junior, you did a great job."

"Thank you, sir."

Tani smirked as Steve and Danny left the room.

"You're clearly McGarrett's favorite." she said.

"Jealous ?" Junior grinned as Tani was walking through the door.

She didn't say anything but rolled her eyes and disappeared in the corridor.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, next one coming soon ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, Gemma, let's start with the beginning." Steve said as he leaned against the wall. "Where were you last night at the time the Garcia were murdered ?"

"I was at the children's center. In my room." Gemma answered abruptly.

"I'll check that." Danny said as he left the room.

"How did you know the Garcia were involved in illegal business ? Because I'm sure that's what you meant by 'deserved to die'." Tani questionned.

The teenage girl shook her head as to clear her thoughts.

"I can't answer that."

"Why not ?" Steve asked surprised.

"Because before I tell you everything, I want to be sure my sister will be protected at all cost. I've kept this secret to myself for too long I just can't take it anymore."

Steve and Tani turned to each other with an inquiring look.

"What do you mean Gemma ? What secret ? Is someone threatening you ?"

"Just promise me that Livia will be protected, damn it !"

Steve nodded.

"Okay, okay, we promise you nobody is gonna hurt her..."

The teenage girl took a deep breath as if to hold back her tears.

"Well, as you probably already know my mother was an Italian immigrant. She met my father here, in Honolulu, as she was only in town as a tourist. They got married soon after. What I learned years later and after my father's death, was that my mother used to belong to a mob family. In Naples, there's what we call the _Camorra_ , a bunch of wealthy families that kill each others to obtain power. My mom, was the youngest child of the Marchisio family out of six children. She told me that, she never liked the business of her father who was at the head of the family at that time and ran away as she didn't want to be involve in any kind of illegal trafficking. She travelled the world until she eventually settled with my father in Hawaii."

"Alright, but how is it linked to the Garcia's murder ?" Tani asked.

"When she ran away in the 90's, my mom took a lot of money with her, money that belonged to her father." Gemma kept going. "He didn't mind that she left with all that cash, he had enough dough to buy a whole country."

"How much are we talking about here ?" Steve questionned.

"About 30 million dollars..."

Steve and Tani's eyes widened.

"Wow, some people could actually kill for that." Tani said.

"Exactly. And I'm the only one who knows where the money is now that my parents are gone."

"I get it now, the Garcia wanted to adopt Livia to get the money and force you to tell them where it was hidden."

"That's right." Gemma approved.

"Then, how did the Garcia found out about your mother's money ?" Steve asked.

"Carmen Garcia was a friend of my mom, they met at the hospital when my mom was doing her chemotherapy and Carmen was recovering from a kidney surgery. I assume she told her about her past at that time. According to me when Carmen learned about my mom's secret she instantly told Marco about it and they decided to take advantage of my mom's decease to prepare their plan."

"But who killed them, then ?"

"One friday afternoon I came to see Livia and negociate with the Garcia, there was a man in Marco's office, he was speaking with someone on the phone in spanish. He seemed to be angry. I never saw anyone else at the Garcia's excepted him. It could be him but if it's not, then I have no idea..."

"If you saw a picture of him, do you think you could identify him ?" Steve asked.

"I think I could, but my sister needs protection, the Garcia obviously told someone about the money and that's why they ended up dead. I believe the murderer wanted to find Livia yesterday night..."

"Alright Tani, bring her back upstairs and explain everything to the team, I need to make a phone call." Steve ordered. "Listen, Gemma, we're going to protect you and your sister, no need to worry now. We know you've been keeping this weigth on your shoulders for way too long... Let us handle this, okay ?"

Gemma nodded and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Thank you..."

* * *

While Gemma and Livia were waiting in Steve's office, Tani made a debriefing to the team about what the teenage girl just told them.

"So, if what Gemma said is true, she's right, Livia and her are not safe. The murderer is still at large." Lou said. "Besides we have no clue of who it could be."

At the same time Steve entered the room and walked towards their teammates.

"Alright, I asked Duke to send me a list of every gang leaders in Hawaii that could be related to any colombian cartel. Jerry, I want you to get a photo of each of those persons so Gemma might recognize one of them."

Jerry nodded and started making appear portraits on the screen. Steve asked Gemma to come and try to identify one of the men they were showing her. As dozens and dozens of potraits were scrolling on the screen, Tani suddendly froze at one of them. She glanced around her to see if anybody has noticed her sudden chill but everybody seemed really focused on what they were doing.

"That's him !"

Jerry stopped scrolling as Gemma got close to the picture before facing the team.

"I'm sure that's him, that's the guy I saw at the Garcia's a few days ago." the teenage girl said.

"Ricardo Alvarez." Junior read on the screen. "He's affiliated to the same colombian cartel as the Garcia."

"We have to look for that man tomorrow and interrogate him." Steve said. "Now it's late we should all go home and rest before we face this guy tomorrow."

"What about my sister and I ?" Gemma asked worried. "We can't go back to the children's center it isn't safe..."

"Why's that ? The killer won't know you're there." Lou said.

"Actually, he knows Gemma lives there."

The team turned to see Danny coming in the room his phone in his hand.

"I called the children's center to verify Gemma's alibi and according to the employees, you weren't in your room last night... You ran away. As you do a lot apparently. But to be honest, I'm glad you ran away that time because that guy Alvarez showed up at the center in the evening and asked the people who were working if you were there and luckily, you were not."

"You should have told us about you running away, Gemma." Steve frowned. "That guy could have kidnapped you or worse."

Gemma looked down.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized.

"Well, I guess you and your sister will have to live with one of us till we find that guy. I'm sure it's a matter of days." Steve tried to reassure her. " Any volonteer to be these ladies bodyguards ?"

"I already have two kids to take care of." Danny said.

"So do I." Lou added.

"I don't mind, but I live in a studio apartment, I don't where they'll sleep." Jerry said.

"I already have Eddie." Steve shrugged.

Everybody rolled their eyes as Eddie was not a valuable excuse not to keep the children but who would challenge McGarrett ?

"Tani has a house with several rooms." Junior suddenly said.

Tani turned to him with her eyes wide open as to say " _Oh no you didn't...Imma kill you, Junes._ " but then smiled at the rest of the team

"Yeah, but Junior also have a brand new place !"

"But I only have one room !" the ex-Navy SEAL exclaimed.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch, then !" Tani replied.

"Wait that's not-"

"Hey, both of you stop !" Steve ordered. "The girls will live with you Tani, your place is bigger."

Tani rolled her eyes as Junior was taunting her.

"But as I don't want only one agent to look after the girls, Junior you'll be with Tani on this." McGarrett said.

"What ?" Junior exclaimed as everybody chuckled.

Tani patted his shoulder in a provocative way and whispered to him "Guess you're not McGarrett's favorite after all..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter ! Next one is going to be a lot of fun ! Tani and Junior keeping children together...What could go wrong ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

As Tani parked her car in front of her house, Junior rushed outside of it.

"I swear to you, next time, I'm driving." he whined.

"You wish. I have seniority."

"I'm serious Tani ! Driving a scooter and driving a car are two complete different things."

Tani rolled her eyes and headed towards her front door, closely followed by Gemma, Livia and a grouchy Junior.

"So, this is your home for tonight, at least." Tani said to the sisters. "I know it isn't as big as the Garcia's villa, but at least I think you'll be safe in here, Livia."

"Besides, Tani has a swing in her garden !" Junior added.

Livia's eyes suddendly gleamed.

"Really ?! Can I go play ?!" the little girl asked squeezing Junior's arm.

"Of course, I'll show you where it is."

Junior led Livia towards the backyard as Gemma and Tani stayed inside.

"Thank you very much for letting us live with you. I know you didn't have the choice so we'll try to lay low as much as possible." Gemma said looking down.

The teenager rose up her head when she felt Tani's hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, Gemma, maybe I didn't have the choice but now you're here and it's like you're a part of our family. You don't have to lay low here, okay ?"

"It's just that I don't want to be a burden for you and Junior. You and your team already helped us so much today..."

Tani smiled.

"You know, I used to be like you at some point. When I was your age I never wanted to rely on anybody, I wanted to do everything on my own. But with time I learned to trust people... So, I'm telling you, you're not a burden, you're just lost and you wish you could do everything by yourself. We're gonna help you Gemma, you can trust us. Let us take care of everything for once."

Gemma looked through the window and watched her sister cheerfully swaying in the air next to Junior before nodded.

"I don't know how I can thank you..."

Tani grinned

"You know what ? I know how you can thank me" she said "Help me make dinner. I'm pretty bad at cooking..." the brunette hardly admitted. "And I figured that, as you got some Italian blood..."

"I'll be glad to help." Gemma chuckled. "My mom taught me so many recipes I could make you a whole buffet."

* * *

As everybody was watching TV after dinner, Livia happily jumped on Junior's knees.

"Junior ?" the seven year old girl asked.

"Yes ?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

The little girl seemed to hesitate before she got straight to the point.

"Is Tani your lover ?"

As Junior's eyes widened, Tani almost choked with her spoon with which she was eating ice cream.

"Why are you asking me that ?" Junior asked a bit confused.

"Just so I know."

"Know what ?"

"If I can be your lover or not !" Livia chuckled as the two agents remained dumbfounded and her elder sister rolled her eyes.

"Um, I think you're a little bit too young to be my girlfriend, don't you think ?" Junior said after a while.

"Age doesn't matter !" she exclaimed.

"That's fair." Tani acknowledged . "And don't worry, you can have Junior sweetie. He's a single man !"

She smirked at her partner who didn't know what to do as the kid looked delighted.

"Liv, stop embarrassing Junior, now. Say goodnight and go upstairs, I'll join you as soon as I finished my ice cream." Gemma interrupted.

The little girl nodded quietly, and went upstairs after she hugged Junior.

"I think you just saved me, Gemma." Junior said relieved.

"Oh don't worry, she does this all the time with people. It was the same with the employees of the children's center. Just so you know, she doesn't really want to be your girlfriend. She's a curious kid. She just wanted to know if you two were a couple." Gemma explained.

The teen observed both agents while she was chewing on her popsicle stick.

"So you two are really not a thing ?" Gemma eventually asked.

Tani almost choked another time before she turned to Gemma.

"You're just like your sister, aren't you ?"

"More like, she's exactly like me..." Gemma said. "So ? You haven't answer the question, are you two a-"

"We're not !" Junior and Tani exclaimed at the same time.

"Besides, Junior might have a date soon, right Junes ?" Tani smirked.

"Oh oh ! I wanna know everything about it !" Gemma exclaimed excited.

"Ashley and I just exchanged a few texts in the afternoon, that's it. And it was about the investigation on top of that ! Nothing personal !"

"Still, she texted you, not me ! I think it's for a reason." Tani added.

"Anyway, that's none of your business." Junior cut short. "What about you Gemma ? Where were you last night when you ran away ? Why won't you tell us ?"

Gemma got up from the couch and almost ran to the stairs as to quickly end this conversation.

"Hey you know what ? I'm just gonna go to bed now, I feel a bit tired. Plus, there's school tomorrow. Good night !"

When Gemma disappeared Tani and Junior turned to each other.

"Did she just... ?" Junior started.

"Avoid the subject successfully ? Yes, definetely." Tani finished his sentence. "I'm gonna go take a shower, this day just exshauted me. Can I leave you here alone, or you're too afraid of the dark ?" she teased.

Junior rolled his eyes as he grabbed the remote control on the coffee table and Tani went upstairs to the washroom.

* * *

When she came back half an hour later, wearing a grey loose t-shirt and a pair of black shorts, she found Junior, laying on the couch watching some stupid comedy show.

"What are you still doing here ?" she asked as she put herself between Junior and the TV.

"Just trying to fall asleep. What do you think ?" he said looking at her.

"Don't be silly, Junes, I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch. I would be the worst host ever." Tani sighed.

"I don't know where I'll sleep then, because Koa's room is currently occupied by two kids, am I right ?" he said in an ironic tone.

"You'll sleep with me, you idiot ! This couch isn't comfortable at all, trust me I fell asleep on it many times and I always woke up with a back pain. Besides, I don't want to have to deal with 'cranky Junior' tomorrow morning." she replied.

"I was in the Navy, Tani, I slept in many uncomfortable places."

"You know what ? Do whatever you want, Superman. I warned you." she said as she was starting to leave.

Junior sighed and hesitated a few seconds before giving in. " _Damn, why does she always have the final word ?!_ " he thought.

"Alright, alright, I'll come... Just wait for me a second." he said as he switched the TV off.

He got up from the couch and tried to move trough the room plunged into total darkness.

"Here..."

As Tani's voice rose up in the dark, Junior felt her hand catching his arm to guide him. He walked silently behind her as he felt his heart racing a little without really understanding why.

Once upstairs, Tani let go of his arm as the street lamp was slightly lighting up the room through the window and both of them could distinguish the furnitures.

"Which side ?" Tani asked pointing at her bed.

"As you want."

"I'll take the left, then." she shrugged.

They both laid on the bed silently and tried to fall asleep listening to each other's breathing. Junior was lying on his back staring at the ceiling, one arm under the pillow. He turned his head to look at Tani. Her back was facing him. He knew she wasn't sleeping and something had been on his mind since this afternoon.

"Who was that guy ?" he asked suddendly breaking the silence of the night.

Tani slowly turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about ?" she asked.

"When we showed Gemma the gang leader's portraits, you flinched at one of them..."

"I didn't know someone had noticed..." she sighed. "It's nothing believe me."

Junior knew Tani enough to know that if she said it was 'nothing' then there were definetely something.

"You know you can tell me everything, right ? You can trust me." he said looking at her in the eyes.

Tani stared at him for a minute and opened her mouth as to speak but eventually said nothing and turned her back on him.

"It's someone from my past that I'm trying to forget, okay ? Just let it go Junior."

As the silence filled up the room again, Junior went back to stare at the ceiling a twinge at his heart. It hurt him thinking that Tani might not actually trust him after all those months working together. But as mush as he wanted to know who the guy was, he didn't ask and stayed silent. Besides, he didn't want to argue right now, because he knew Tani was serious when she was calling him "Junior" and not "Junes".

* * *

 **Hope you liked this new chapter ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Junior and Tani woke up in a hurry when their phones rang at the same time at McGarrett's text saying: " _Want the team at the headquarter in 1h_. _Bring the girls for the briefing._ ".

"Really ? It's barely 6 a.m !" Tani growled as she buried her head in the pillow.

"Orders are orders. And I don't think we have the choice..." Junior said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes.

Tani gave him quick glances to see if he was mad about her not telling him about "the guy" of her past last night. As she watched him stretched, she thought that everything seemed pretty normal between them and that he had just forgotten about it. At least she hoped so.

"I know, McGarrett's words are indisputable... How did you sleep ?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good, good..." Junior lied as he had been awake most of the night, thinking about "the guy" she knew, but wouldn't tell him who it was. "Mind if I go take a shower ?"

"Go ahead, I'll wake up the girls and make coffee."

"Great, I think I'll need a ton of cafeine to wake me up." Junior exclaimed walking out the door.

* * *

One hour later, the whole team was reunited in the main operation room with both sisters waiting in Steve's office.

"Alright, sorry I made you wake up early this morning but I'll explain why." Steve started.

"You better have a good damn reason." Danny said in a grouchy mood.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so in one hour, we'll have to take the girls to school which means that they'll be vulerable and this is our best chance to maybe catch Alvarez."

The whole team stepped back at their boss's crazy idea.

"You want to put them intentionally in jeopardy to catch the guy ?" Danny asked surprised. "I knew you had no moral."

"Listen, I know it sounds crazy but the girls won't be completely on their own. We'll split the team into two groups, one will look after Gemma and the other one after Livia, do you all understand ?"

After few minutes of reflexion, Lou broke the silence "Sounds good to me, but we won't be able to be inside the school, so how do we watch them ?"

"I asked Eric to put a camera and a wire in the eyes of Livia's teddy bear and Gemma's phone we'll be traceable and tapped. It's more likely that Alvarez will go after Livia because she's still a kid and therefore more vulnerable and defenceless than Gemma." Steve explained.

"Okay, fine..." Danny sighed, a bit irritated to agree with Steve for once "So what are the teams ?"

"You, Lou and I, we'll be watching after Livia. Jerry, you'll be our eyes from here, okay ? If you find Alvarez with the satellites cameras, you give us a call. Tani, Junior and officer Sanders , you'll be with Gemma." Steve eventually said.

"Officer Sanders ? Who's that ?" Tani asked, surprised to hear that she was going to work with a new co-worker.

Before Steve could answer, a female police officer came in the room and apologized for her delay. Tani and Junior instantly recognized that the officerwho was running towards them was actually Ashley.

"Tani, Junior, this is Ashley Sanders, the officer that will come with you today. I heard you met on the crime scene." Steve added.

Tani glanced at Junior with a smirk. The ex Navy SEAL looked at Ashley and then Tani with mixed-up feelings.

"Glad to work with you both!" Ashley said smiling at both agents but more specifically Junior for who, it was obvious, she had a crush on.

"Same !" Tani said putting her arm around Ashley's neck as if she was an old friend. "As you're here, I wanted to ask you something, can you tell me where you got your donuts last time ? I mean, they were so good !"

Ashley chuckled and so did the team.

"Of course, I'll give you the adress !"

"Okay, okay, enough chatting we have a job to do !" Steve interrupted "Let's go prep people."

* * *

"Honestly, Ashley, you've just be become my new best friend." Tani exclaimed as she was eating donuts in the backseat of Junior's car.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Ashley giggled.

"Just don't spread sugar everywhere, please..." Junior sighed.

For a few hours now, the three agents have been sitting in the car parked in the high school's parking lot so they could have eyes on the building and the school ground. Junior was sitting in the driver's seat next to Ashley and Tani was lying in the back, pouting. She had lost at rock, paper, scissors to drive the car and was still mad about it.

"It's lunch time, we'll be able to have eyes on Gemma soon if she eats outside as we told her to do." Junior said as the school bell rang.

"Thank God, she can finally get out of a classroom, I think I could have never beared to listened to another literature class !" Tani said relieved "This Mrs Patterson seems awful !"

"I actually think she's nice, you just have issues with teachers..." Junior replied.

Tani winced as Ashley turned to her.

"Issues with teachers ?" she asked.

Before tani could answer Junior exclaimed: "She broke her training officer's nose when she was at the police academy ! Authority is not her thing, you know."

"Oh, I see..." Ashley said a bit confused.

"Okay, first off, he deserved it. Secondly, I don't have issues with authority. Or at least, I'm not like you ! I don't just follow orders like a puppy dog ! " Tani exclaimed, a bit upset about what Junior just said.

The ex Navy SEAL frowned.

"What did you just-"

"Guys ! Gemma is here !" Ashley cut them off. "I don't understand, she's heading towards us ? We told her not to, it would blow our cover."

Tani and Junior forgot about their little argument and looked through the windows.

"She's not coming for us but for the biker on the other side of the street. How long has he been here ?" Junior asked.

"I noticed him around twenty minutes ago. It seems that he's been waiting for her." Tani answered, being serious all of a sudden. "Besides, Gemma is smart, she knows we are watching after her, she wouldn't go talk to someone she doesn't know."

"But she doesn't know we're also listening to her. Ashley, can you turn up the volume please." Junior nicely asked.

Ashley nodded and the agents focused on the scene in front of them. As Gemma reached the biker, this one took off his helmet, it was a boy that seemed barely older than her.

 _{ "I told you not to come here, Leo ! Is it that hard to understand ?" Gemma asked abruptly. }_

"Okay, they definetely know each other..." Tani said. "Ashley, try facial-recognition on this guy."

"On it."

 _{ "Listen Gem, you left me two nights ago with no explanations, I tried to call you but you just wouldn't answer your damn phone ! I even went to the center to see if you were there but you weren't and Livia wasn't either. Nobody would tell me where you were ! You don't understand, I was worried sick that something happened to you !" the guy called Leo exclaimed as he tried to reach for Gemma's hand but she instantly dodged it. }_

"Oh, oh, this guy seems like Gemma's alibi..." Tani said with a grin. "Why would she hide this cutie from us ?"

"I found him !" Ashley shouted. "This young man is Leo Miller, he's 19 years old. Gemma used to live in the same neighborhood as him when her parents where still alive. He gratuated at this high school but never went to college. Apparently he works as a mecanic in a garage dowtown."

"That's interesting... I'm pretty sure it's her boyfriend." Junior added.

 _{ "If I didn't call you it's because I didn't want to." Gemma said._

 _"So what ? You just want to break up with me ? Is it about something I said last time ?" }_

"Now he's definetely her boyfriend." Tani noted.

 _{ "You really wanna know ? Well yes, it's about something you said and actually, it's about what you're about to do and it kills me just to know that you've been planning this for God knows how long without even telling me !" Gemma exclaimed angrily._

 _"Oh okay, I get it now..." Leo nodded "Is this because I wanna join the Navy ?"_

 _Gemma flinched._

 _"Gem, I get that you disapprove, I do, but you don't understand ! I wanna help you..."_

 _"No ! YOU don't understand !" she cried. "Everybody that I ever loved have been taken away from me and now you tell me you want to enlist and go away. If you wanna end up like my father, then go ! I don't care about what you do anymore !" }_

Before Leo could say anything else, Gemma wiped the tears away from her cheeks and went back towards the high school buildings.

"Wow, that was not what I was expecting..." Tani eventually said.

"They're just kids, they'll go through this." Ashley added.

"Well, some people just can't go through that kind of situation. Right, Junes ?" Tani said in a provocative way, implying Junior's high school's sweetheart Layla.

Junior didn't say anything but gave Tani a death stare in the rear-view window. They glared at each other for a while before Ashley patted Junior's shoulder.

"Guys, I think someone is taking pictures of Gemma on the other side of the street..." the blondie said unsure.

The agents looked through the windows and saw a person wearing a hood with a camera, hiding behind a parked car.

"Let's talk to this guy." Junior said opening the car's door.

Everybody got out of the car and walked down the street to take the camera guy by surprise.

"Want a picture of me ?" Junior said pressing the guy against the hood of the car.

Tani took the camera off the guy's hands and looked the pictures he had just taken.

"Why are you taking pictures of Gemma Roccelli ?" she asked in her own badass tone.

Junior turned him around and took off his hood only to find the face of a teenager. The boy rose up his hands as in sign of surendder.

"Oh my God are you the police ? I swear I'm not a criminal !" he said in a shaky voice "I'm a reporter for the school magazine, I was after Gemma because she's on the honor roll again this semester and as she didn't want to be interviewed by any member of the club, I figured I'll investigate on her life by myself. Is she in trouble ?"

The agents didn't bother to answer and Tani took the SD card from the camera before handing it back to the teen.

"I hope she isn't in trouble then, because just before you jumped on me I saw a guy approaching her."

"You mean the biker ?" Ashley asked.

"No, not the biker ! It was an adult, he had a black jacket and a beard."

"Oh my God..."

"Was it him ?" Tani asked showing a picture of Alvarez to the boy.

"Yes, exactly."

The agents looked at each others horrified before they let the teen alone and ran where Gemma and Leo were standing a few minutes ago.

"Hey over here !" Ashley shouted as she was standing next to a tree near the main high school building.

Tani and Junior joined her and Ashley showed them Gemma's phone in pieces.

"Now we have a problem..."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we have to split up. According to Jerry, no car left the zone so Alvarez might be somewhere in the area with Gemma. Steve just sent me a text, they're coming with backups and they are keeping Livia with them." Junior said putting his phone away.

"Alright, take Ashley with you and search outside the school. I'll go inside." Tani added.

Junior shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you alone. We don't have bulletproof jackets and besides we don't even know what this guy is capable of !"

Tani looked at Junior with an exasperated look. What was happening to him all of a sudden ?

"We don't have time to discuss about those things right now ! Gemma is in danger by our faults ! If we had been doing our job correctly none of this would have happened ! So please, let me go. I have a gun. That's enough."

Junior crossed his arms. She was right, they had to act now, but why was he afraid to leave her on her own ? Tani has been on the Five-0 unit weeks before him, she knew how to handle things by herself, then why was it so hard to let go ?

He stared at her a few seconds before eventually nodding.

"Okay... But be careful. This guy is-"

"I know." she cut him short. "I'll go."

Junior watched her leave and then turned to Ashley.

"Let's go."

* * *

Both Junior and Ashley ran down the street which was surrounding the school to see if they could find any hint of Alvarez's presence.

"Alvarez knows that Gemma is probably followed by the police, he won't take the risk to get out of the zone and being discovered. I'm sure he's hiding somewhere with her." Junior said still worrying about Tani being on her own.

"Hey, Junior isn't that Gemma's boyfriend's bike ?" Ashley asked pointing towards the other side of the street next to a garbage room.

Junior took out his gun and Ashley followed him closely when they crossed the street. He inspected the bike a few seconds before noticing blood next to the small door of the garbage room. He took a look at Ashley and then opened the door carefully. When there were enough light to be able to see inside, Junior saw Leo's body against the wall.

"Thank God someone found me..." the young man said relieved.

Junior instantly knelt next to him and examined his wounds. Leo had a pretty bad dislocated shoulder, a bleeding eye and a few bruises and contusions.

"Hey, don't worry it's gonna be okay." Junior tried to reassure him "You're Leo, right ?"

Leo's eyes widened of surprise.

"How do you know my name ?"

Junior showed his badge to him.

"We're the Five-0 unit, we're here for Gemma."

Leo shook his head while sighing.

"I knew she was in big troubles, you need to help her. A guy was threatening her with a gun under his jacket. I tried to stop him but-"

Leo stopped speaking as if he didn't want to acknowledged the fact that he failed to protect her.

"Do you know where they went after they left you here ?" Ashley asked.

"Once they left me here, I was able to see their feet heading towards the school under the door. That's all I know. We need to find them right now !"

"Do you know the inside of the school ?" Junior asked.

"Every corner of it." Leo assured with a determined look.

"Alright, Ashley please text Tani and tell her Alvarez has all the chances to be inside the school. Leo, we're gonna need your help to go inside the campus but first I'm gonna have to put your shoulder back in place, are you okay with that ?"

Leo nodded bravely. It only took a second for Junior and a lot of pain for Leo to put his shoulder back in place. Eventually, Junior helped him getting up and they went outside to join Ashley as the young man was holding his arm.

"Are you some kind of doctor or something ?" Leo asked impressed by Junior's abilities.

"I'm a former Navy SEAL. I was trained to have some medical abilities if anything happened during a mission." Junior confessed. "I heard earlier that you wanted to join the Navy ?"

Leo frowned as he didn't know how this guy he never met before knew about a personal concern. Junior realized he might have been a been blunt and so explained to him that Gemma's phone was tapped and that they heard their entire conversation.

"Oh I see..." the young man said.

"So the Navy, um ?"

Leo rubbed his face with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking about it..."

"You know what ? Let's go save Gemma and my partner that are in this high school and then we'll talk about your career, okay ?" Junior offered. "I know people."

Leo smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

Tani was walking through the empty corridors of the high school carefully avoiding any staff member. Luckily, every student or teacher seemed to be in class so it was a lot easier to go unnoticed. She had just done searching through every room that she assumed were empty of one of the buildings when she received a text from Ashley.

 _"Just found Gemma's boyfriend badly wounded. He's certain Alvarez brought Gemma inside the school. We're coming. Be careful till then."_

Tani replied to Ashley before putting her phone away.

"Okay, Alvarez, I'm coming for you." she said.

She sneaked out of the building to see if she could get a better view of the area.

"Come on Tani, think ! Where does a killer would hide with his victim, in a high school ?" she whispered to herself "If I wanted to hide I'll go: in the bathroom, the library or the maintenance room... No, no that can't be it. Somebody would hear them or see them. It must be somewhere remote the buildings..."

She kept walking while whispering to herself when she eventually reached the sports fields.

"Damn, think I know where you've been hiding all this time..." she said as she walked towards the football field.

She took a look around to be sure she was alone before calling Junior.

"Hey, I think I know where Alvarez is."

 _"Really ? Where ?"_ he asked.

"You know that room outside football fields where we store sporting equipments ? Well I think they might be inside..." she said progressively getting close to it.

 _"Okay I see, just wait for us a few minutes, we're coming."_

"I can't, God knows what this psycho is doing to Gemma right now ! I have to go !"

 _"Tani wait-"_

Before Junior could say anything esle Tani hung up the phone and walked towards the small building. When she reached the door, she took out her gun before carefully opening it. Tani entered the room filled with darkness. Everything was calm and silent while she was walking through the dusty shelves. At some point, she reached the end of the room but suddendly heard a tiny * _click*_ right behind her head _._ As she instantly recognized the sound of a loaded gun, someone switched on the light of the room and pressed a gun on the back of her head. While her eyes were progressively getting used to the light, she noticed Gemma tied up to one of the shelves, her mouth duct taped so she couldn't scream or ask for help.

Tani's heart stopped beating when Alvarez's voice rose up behind her.

"Turn around, slowly."

Tani frowned. This guy really thought she was going to listen to him ? I mean, there was no way a man would tell her what to do. That was just unthinkable.

As she wasn't moving, analyzing silently the situation and taking quick glances around the room, Alvarez pressed the gun a little more against her head.

"I said, turn around !" he barked impatiently.

She eventually obeyed, and turned around. At least, not how Alvarez expected it... At the time their eyes met, Tani promptly grabbed his wrist to put away the gun he was pointing at her. Once the gun fell on the ground, she didn't have enough time to pick it up and was pushed by Alvarez against one of the shelves which filled the room. Even tough she tried to get up as fast as possible, Alvarez already had picked up the gun and was pointing it to her again.

"Nice try. But not enough." Alvarez said as he slowly started to pull the trigger with a smirk. "I wish I had others choices but ruin your pretty face."

Tani rolled her eyes before saying in her usual sassy tone : "I think my face is gonna be okay, thank you, but yours on the other hand might need plastic surgery..."

Just as Alvarez realized someone had just entered the room, he turned around and was hit right in the face before falling unconscious to the ground, blood pouring out of his nose. Junior who was standing next to the body, was holding an old baseball bat in his hand, glaring at Alvarez.

Tani clapped.

"That was impressive."

Junior didn't say anything and barely looked at her as he took the gun away from Alvarez's hands and unleashed Gemma before telling her to join Leo and Ashley outside. Tani walked up to him and tied Alvarez's to a iron shelf with some electric wire. When she got up she found Junior glaring at her.

"What ?" she asked as she pretended not know why he was mad.

The ex-Navy SEAL rubbed his face to calm down. He turned his back on her because he couldn't bear to look at her in the eyes one more time.

"Just don't do this again." he begged even though it felt more like an order.

Tani watched him stand and compose himself before he left the room. She had been reckless on this one. She knew she shouldn't have come in here alone. As always, she wanted to handle things by herself but instead of helping, would end up hurting everyone around her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this new chapter ;) Don't forget to leave a review !**


	9. Chapter 9

Once Tani and Junior arrested Alvarez everything went quite fast. Steve, Danny and Lou came right after with Livia and then took Alvarez to the headquarter for an interrogation. He tried to deny the fact that he had murdered the Garcia, but Noelani confirmed that the bullets in his gun matched the ones found on the crime scene, therefore he had no other choice but to confess. After that, he was taken into custody by the HPD until his trial and the team, as well as Gemma, Livia and Leo went to celebrate at Kamekona's.

While Livia, Junior and Leo were playing with a red ball on the beach, the others were sitting at a wooden table, waiting for Kamekona's food to come fill their stomachs.

"What will happen to us now ?" Gemma asked as she watched her little sister giggling at Leo and Junior who were making funny faces.

"You both will go back to the children's center as you were before." Steve said "You're safe now that Alvarez is behind bars. Concerning the money your mom hid somewhere on this island, we're just gonna pretend we never heard of it. "

Gemma nodded "Thanks to all of you..."

"Anytime !" Tani exclaimed "You know, you can always crash at my place now that you know where I live ! Besides, as you like to run away a lot, come see me once in a while !"

The teenage girl chuckled and so did the team.

"Sure, I will ! Livia and I will be coming to see all of you, if you'll allow us. I think she's really getting attached to all of you. You know, everyone that cares at least just a little for us... is _Ohana_."

Tani turned to look at Gemma with puppy eyes before she hugged her so hard that the teen almost suffocated. "Commander, can't we just adopt this kid already ?! I mean, I always wanted a little sister ! Not that Koa is not enough but, ugh, it's a dude, know what mean ?"

Steve smiled and took a sip of his beer "I already have two kids to take care of, Junior and you, the nice kiddo and the tough brat. Actually, three, Eddie counts."

Tani pouted and the others laughed. As she was trying to dispute the 'tough brat' of McGarrett, Kamekona arrived his hands full of paper plates filled with shrimps, rice and other foodstuffs that made everyone speechless and hungry.

"I'll call the guys and Livia." Tani said as she got up from the wooden table and headed towards the beach.

* * *

"So, did you talk to Gemma again about the Navy ?" Junior asked Leo as he threw the beachvolley ball in the air.

"I did." the young man nodded "We had a long conversation as you were all busy with Alvarez. I think I managed to convince her but I know she's still a bit mad at me deep down."

"At least, she knows why you're doing this now, she knows you're doing this for her." Junior added.

Livia caught the ball before staring at Leo "Can you also tell me why ?" she asked. "I agree with Gem, I don't want you to leave..."

Leo sat in the sand next to the little girl and took her tiny hand in his "I want to make you and Gemma happy, Liv... If I join the Navy I'll have a better wage than I have now as a mechanic, do you understand ?"

As Livia was being gloomy after what Leo just said, Junior came to sit next to them and started making funny faces to make her smile again.

"You look like a baby dinosaur when you squint !" she exclaimed bursting into laughter.

"WHAAAT ?! Seriously ?! A baby dinosaur !"

The ex Navy SEAL looked at the kid with wide eyes before turning to Leo who approved while giggling.

"Yeah !" Livia screamed. "Leo, do it ! I want to know what you look like when you squint too !" she ordered.

The young man did what he was told and squinted.

"I think you look like a pigeon !" the kid exclaimed while she laughed even more.

This time Junior and Leo also burst into laughter and they all squinted together making strange animal noises. After a while, they saw Tani coming up to them and stoppped laughing.

"Guys, food is ready." she said.

Leo and Livia almost instantly got up before running towards the others as if they hadn't eaten for days, leaving Tani and Junior alone on the beach.

"Having fun ?" she asked as she watched Junior getting up.

"Yup, apparently I look like a baby dinosaur when I squint !" he exclaimed dusting the sand off his body.

Tani grinned "Please, let me see that !"

The ex Navy SEAL hesitated a few seconds before doing it. As Tani chuckled, he immediately understood that Livia didn't lie to him and got a little flustered.

"Anyways, let's go eat." he said trying to forget that he just did that _for_ her.

He started to head towards Kamekona's truck but Tani caught his arm with the same gentle grip of last night when she leaded him to her bedroom. He didn't know why his heart missed a beat when their eyes met again that time.

"Are you still mad at me about today ?" she asked in a whisper.

Junior sighed and turned around to face her properly. "Of course not, why would you think that ?"

Tani crossed her arms "Well you didn't tell me Ashley asked you on a date ! So I assumed you were still mad..."

Junior looked at her, surprised that she knew about this "How do you know ?"

Tani shrugged. "She told me ! And she did right, because obviously you were not gonna tell me !"

"I was ! I just... I just I had my mind somewhere else this afternoon. I was probably too focused on the case." he said smiling at her childish reaction.

The truth was : he couldn't say otherwise. He couldn't tell Tani he had been more focused on the fact that she could have been hurt by a psychopath than the case itself.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." he said trying to shut down the little voice in his head that was saying the opposite of what was actually coming out of his mouth.

He knew he wasn't sorry at all deep down. He actually wished Tani never knew about Ashley asking him out. Or maybe he didn't tell her on purpose just to see how she would react. Was it wrong to do this ?

"I'm a bit nervous to be honest..." he said walking by her side along the beach to join the others.

No, what he was truly nervous about was Tani knowing about this date, that if he had been true to himself would have never agreed to go to.

"Listen, there's nothing to be nervous about." she tried to reassure him. "Ashley is a really good person, and so are you. Two good people together would be just right, don't you think ?"

Junior nodded "Okay, but what if it doesn't work ?"

"What if it does ?" Tani replied.

"You always have all the answers don't you ?"

The brunette sighed "Could you please just stop answering my question by another question ?"

"Am I ?"

"Damn it Junes !" Tani exclaimed.

The Navy SEAL giggled and put his hands up in the air in sign of surrender "Okay okay, I'll stop. I was just messing around with you."

Tani suddenly stopped walking and turned to him with her hands on her thighs "Thank you! Plus, maybe she's the one ! Who knows ?! So stop asking yourself questions and just go for it ! Go for this date and see what it does !"

The ex Navy SEAL nodded.

As Tani saw him smiling and staring into space, she thought that he was thinking about the gorgeous police officer he was going to meet tomorrow night and suddenly, it was like something in her just snapped.

" _It's probably noting"_ she thought as she turned to watch the sun slowly drowning in the ocean.

What they were both far from knowing at that time was that he actually smiled because of her.

After a few seconds, he also turned towards the water but, without really knowing it, he was not looking at the beautiful colors that were painting the sky that evening. He had eyes on something else.

* * *

 **1) Hey guys hope you liked this chapter ! Next one will be the last of what I call the "1st Part" of this story before we get into the "2nd part" which is going to be intense, I think. Also, you need to know that I will not be uploading as mush as I did recently in the next few weeks because my final exams are coming and I won't have the time to write that much. Of course when all of this will be over (around the june 22nd) I'll be back on my regular uploading. Hope you'll understand :)**

 **2) ALSO VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION : What is Tani and Junior ship name according to you ? (Personally I love ReyRei !) Tell me in the comments or in Private Messaging what do you think !**


	10. Chapter 10

_*3 days later*_

"So, Tani told me you have a date tomorrow night ?" Jerry asked as he piled up some extra papers on his office's floor (as if there wasn't already enough).

Junior put the box he was carrying on the desk and turned towards Jerry with a surprised look.

"She's really told everyone, hasn't she ?"

Jerry laughed a little and shrugged "Yes man, everyone. But it's great, we're all happy for you, she was happy too when she told us." He waited a few seconds before saying "But she also made fun of you a little and bragged about the fact that if Ashley asked you out it's because she forced destiny for you and everything..."

"What ?! seriously ?!" Junior exclaimed, his man's pride a bit hurt "Listen, that's not what happened at all, I don't know what she told you but..."

"I know, I believe you, don't worry" Jerry chuckled.

"But what did she made up, exactly ?"

Before Jerry could answer a voice rose up from the corridor "Hey, Jerry why do you keep all of these books ? They're not even written in English and they're probably older than Dumbledore!". Tani walked through the door without looking at the men and examining the pile of books she was holding.

Jerry came to her and took the books "That's French literature. I found them at a garage sales, they're amazing, right ?"

Tani raised an eyebrow "Since when do you speak French ?

"I don't actually, I'm about to learn." he said proudly.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Tani."

"You speak French ?!"

"I don't, that's just all I remember from high school." she smirked "But Jerry, sorry to change the subject, could you tell me why Junes is looking at me like he's going to kill me?"

Jerry turned to junior "Ah, about that..."

"It's okay Jerry, I'll just have a little chat with Tani..." he took her by the arm and dragged her out of the room "We'll be back in a minute."

As he closed the door behind them, Tani crossed her arms and Junior turned to her.

"What did I do ?" she asked.

"You know what you did, you told everybody about me going out with Ashley !"

"I didn't know that was a secret."

"It's not !"

"Then, I'm sure it's because I said I was the absolutely amazing person who helped you both with your destiny... But you can't really say otherwise because it's true."

He gave her an exasperated look.

"I..."

Before he could reply, McGarrett showed up in the corridor "Hey, what's up you two ?"

"Ah commander, could you please tell Junior to stop bugging me ?" the brunette asked with a childish tone.

McGarrett rolled his eyes and without a word made the sign that he wanted them upstairs for a new case before turning his back and thinking " _These kids..._ "

* * *

As everybody was reunited around the screens, Lou started speaking and pointed at different pictures of a crime scene where several men were lying on the ground, bathing in their own blood.

"This butchery happened early this morning on the docks. They destroyed the security cameras, so we don't have any footage to know what happened."

"How many victims ?" Danny asked.

"Three dead men between 25 and 32 years-old, 911 managed to save another one who's in surgery as we speak but the doc told me there were very few chances for him to make it." Lou said rolling his eyes.

"Any identities yet ?"

"Nope the case has just been transferred to Five-0 because the police is overwhelmed, so we don't have many informations."

Steve nodded "Okay well Lou you go with Danny at the hospital and to try to know who's the guy in surgery, and if he makes it, interrogate him and try to know what happened. Tani, Junior, you come with me on the crime scene."

* * *

Steve parked his car on the docks before going straight to Noelani followed by the two rookies. The coroner was sitting inside the paramedic's truck, taking a few notes next to one of the bodies entirely covered with a white sheet.

"Hey Noelani, what do you have here ?"

"Good morning guys, I have to admit that it's not really exciting today. Probably just a shooting during a settling of scores between two gangs. The three of them have multiple gunshots wounds which provoked their deaths. Do you want to take a look ?" she asked pointing at the body in front of her.

Both men winced "No thank you I'll just go talk to the inspector" Junior said. "I'll follow you..." Steve added leaving Tani alone.

"Pfff men, I'm telling you..." she said rolling her eyes "Show me this poor guy Noelani, I'll try not to puke I promise."

Noelani laughed before stopping instantly "Oh wait ! I almost forgot to tell you, I know these guys belong to different gangs because I recognize their tattoos."

"Yeah ?" Tani frowned as she started to uncover slowly the body. "Which ones ?"

"They're pretty famous on the island, this guy is from the Kopena gang."

Tani froze. _What did she just say ?_

Noelani kept talking "The first two bodies that we already took back to my office were from de Hewa gang because they had the same snake tattooed on their shoulders. But this guy has red-tailed scorpio on his neck."

Tani stared at the sheet she was holding for a moment. _This can't be him..._

She slowly uncovered the body till she could see the tattoo on his neck. She held back a cry but couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She did not know the man but she knew more than anyone else the hideous scorpio every member of the Kopena gang had to be marked with. She would have preferred to see someone else dead instead of this guy she didn't know.

As she stayed there, her hands holding the sheets, she could not help but remember what she has been trying to forget her whole life. She could not help but feel the punches on her skin.

"Hey Tani, are you okay ?"

Tani rose up her head towards a frowning Noelani. The rookie pulled herself together before she smiled to the doc "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not really comfortable with seeing a naked dead man. I feel like I'm invading his private space, you know."

The doctor laughed "It was hard for me too when I started this job but you get used to it."

Tani smiled before seeing Junior and the commander heading towards them.

"Okay so the inspector told us about the different gangs involved and they found tracks of cocaine on one of the guys' fingers. They were probably here for a trade." Steve said.

"But obviously something went wrong..." Junior added.

"Okay, guys here's something I don't understand. Why isn't the DEA or the SWAT dealing with this case ? We're not specialized in drugs and everything. Why do we have to take care of it ?" Tani asked still trying to pull herself together.

"I just got a message from the governor, she wants us to take care of the case because DEA and SWAT are currently on something bigger she didn't told me about. We don't have the choice." Steve said scrolling through his phone. "We're going back to ops to try to see what we can find on both gangs. I'll text Jerry."

Junior and Tani nodded and followed their boss toward the car after saying goodbye to Noelani.

* * *

Tani's head was pounding as she was following Steve and Junior along the corridors. What was she supposed to do ? She had to tell them about all of this. They didn't have to know everything... only a certain part of the story would be enough. _Better be half honest than not at all... Right ?_ she thought, trying to reassure herself. If they ever find out by themselves, McGarrett would not allow her to work on the case and she would not get it.

Her revenge.

As they joined the others around the large touch screen, she saw his face right in front of her. It was a picture from his last arrest about five months ago. She could recognize him from thousands. Those dark eyes and this crawling scorpio on his neck. She still had nightmares about it.

"Okay Jerry who's this guy ?" Steve asked pointing at the screen.

"Well this is Kyle Makani, 28, leader of the Kopena gang, specialized in drugs and arms trafficking. "

Tani sighed before saying in a sarcastic tone "And also my ex-boyfriend."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that I haven't updated this story for quite some time but now a new chapter is here and I hope you'll like it :)**


End file.
